Sundae Blues
by htbthomas
Summary: Blue Beetle III. Milagro doesn't need a bodyguard. Written for 2008 Yuletide challenge.


**Title:** _Sundae Blues  
_**Author:** htbthomas  
**Summary:** Milagro doesn't need a bodyguard. Written for Yuletide 2008 Challenge.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"C'mon, Milagro, we're almost there!" Jaime encouraged. His pasted-on smile didn't make much of a difference with Milagro. She had spent all afternoon shopping for Mom and Dad's Christmas presents with Jaime. Brenda and Paco were along to do their own last-minute shopping, too.

She didn't know _why_ Mom had made Jaime stay with her the whole time. It was just the _mall_. She could have gone by herself for an hour or two. Or even tagged along with Brenda, who was really cool. Anything but stay with her geeky older brother.

It wasn't that she didn't love the big dork. She did. Sisters pretty much had to, right? There had been a time when she had idolized Jaime... when she was like, three. And having a superhero for a big brother was pretty cool most of the time. But it was starting to get a little... what was the word Brenda had used? Passé.

But Mom was all worried that all the recent unrest in El Paso would be dangerous for her little girl. What would it take to show Mom that she was growing up? Short of getting her own scarab embedded in her spine.

"Here we are!" He pointed toward the Marble Slab Creamery, where they were going to take a well-deserved break. Her hands were getting tired from carrying the bags, too. They got into line with all the other tired shoppers and studied the menu.

"Hey, look, Jaime," Paco said, laughing. He pointed toward the menu placard behind the register. "They've named an item after y--after our city's superhero." Written in chalk below the words _"Today's Special"_ was _"Blueberry Beetle Blast!"_

"Oh..." Jaime said with a slight blush, staring at the placard. "Cool."

Milagro gave him a little push to get moving. "Wake up, Jaime." They were next in line!

Jaime shot her an annoyed look before stepping up to the counter.

The server, clearly zombified from all the holiday cheer, asked them, "How can I help you? Would you like to try our special of the day?"

"I'll have Bubble Gum with Gummi Bears mixed in," Milagro said.

"Caramel Nut Latte," added Brenda.

Paco eyed the menu for a couple of long minutes. "Rocky Road for me." Turning to Jaime, he said, "Sorry, man. Fruit ice cream is gross."

Jaime looked offended. The server waited for his order, and he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

They all looked at him. Even the people behind them looked at him.

"Just vanilla."

"No mix-ins?"

"No thanks."

Jaime pulled out his wallet to pay at the cashier and Milagro muttered under her breath. "You are so _boring_, Jaime."

He nudged her back affectionately. "I get enough excitement in my life, you little twerp."

The four of them sat down around a small table, Brenda sitting next to Paco, then Jaime, then Milagro. Milagro began her treasure hunt for the gummi bears, Brenda took measured bites, Paco finished his in about four enormous spoonfuls. Jaime picked at his, seeming distracted.

Milagro wondered if he wished he were with that team of his, the Teen Titans. They had made him a member of sorts, though he didn't live at the headquarters with the rest of them. Mom had been firm about Jaime staying in El Paso.

Milagro thought those guys were all right - well, they _were_ superheroes, but when they weren't fighting villains, they were just any old teenagers. She thought Brenda and Paco were way more fun than the heroes he sometimes hung out with. She had learned this from experience: most superheroes were just regular people, no matter how awesome their powers.

Well, except for that one Green Lantern, Guy Gardner. He was _crazy_ awesome.

Suddenly Jaime stiffened and got that far-off look she had seen so much. Paco sat up. "What is it, Jaime?"

"He's just talking to the _scarab_," Brenda answered, lowering her voice. "Stop staring."

"No, I know that," Paco told her, looking peeved.

"But Mom wanted me to keep an eye on Milagro," Jaime mumbled to himself. "I can't just leave her here."

Milagro knew he was still talking to the scarab, but she rolled her eyes. "I don't _need_ a bodyguard, Jaime."

"Yeah, she'll be with us," Brenda said, unconcerned. She took another bite of her ice cream.

He focused back on the group, looking between Brenda and Paco. "Um, one of the stores here is being held up. You-know-who picked it up on the security cameras. It's okay to go?"

"Of course, amigo," Paco said, waving him off. "Unless you want us to come with?"

"No, they have guns." He stood quickly, and walked out of the store. As soon as he was out of sight, the Blue Beetle came sailing across the top of the mezzanine, drawing shouts of amazement from the shoppers.

A crowd began to gather, and in the commotion, Milagro couldn't see what was going on, even standing on her tiptoes. But she did notice one man slip out of the back of the crowd, carrying a zippered bag, and walking with a strange gait. Milagro couldn't have said why, but he looked guilty. She pointed to the guy stealthily, and Brenda and Paco turned to look in the man's direction.

At that moment, the man looked back over his shoulder, maybe to make sure he wasn't being followed by the Blue Beetle. But because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he tripped over one of the small planters in the center of the walkway.

A handgun, which had been stashed in the waistband of the man's jeans, came sliding across the tiled floor.

There was an instant when time seemed to slow. The man saw the gun slide out of his reach. Brenda and Paco both stood, bodies tensing. Milagro found herself backing into the counter behind her. No one else seemed to realize what had happened yet.

And then time snapped back.

Paco dove forward for the gun, Brenda let loose with a kick to the man's face, and Milagro grabbed the nearest heavy thing she could find - a glass jar for tips. She paid no attention to the server's protest, totally focused on the task at hand.

With a heave of effort, Milagro smashed the jar on top of the man's head. Coins and bills cascaded in all directions as the jar shattered. He slumped to the floor, unconscious.

The Blue Beetle zoomed up just then, and took in the scene in front of him. The criminal knocked out on the floor, Brenda's foot on his neck, and Paco tying the man's hands with his own belt.

Milagro stood over him, fists planted on hips with a triumphant smile. "Here's another one for you, Blue Beetle."

"Um... okay, thank you." He lifted the man in his arms to take to the police. Then he looked about him at all the awestruck shoppers. "Well... carry on, citizens. Have a... Merry Christmas?" Then he flew off.

Brenda and Milagro gave each other a long-suffering look. Jaime was _such_ a dork.

**End.**


End file.
